Silence
by Sigi-san
Summary: She saw that smile on his face, which screamed 'I love this person'. His pink hair falling into his dark eyes, which looked so full of happiness and love. She was at a loss for words as well. Not a single thought came to her mind, but the worst of it was; those eyes weren't directed at her. LucyxNatsuxErsa. Rated T.


_Silence is just another word for pain - K. Jenkins_

She knew it was a loss. At that moment, when everything she thought was true, became twisted and cruel and the world crumbling down around her. Everything she knew, she lost at that particular moment, when she saw that smile on his face. His pink hair falling into his dark eyes, which looked so full of happiness and love. She was at a loss for words as well. Not a single thought came to her mind, except the feeling of absolute pain and a bit of betrayal. She felt betrayed. Cheated, by the person who never noticed. In reality.. He hadn't cheated. He was no where near having done anything wrong, but the feeling of bitterness still filled her heart. She literally felt like someone had ripped open her chest, torn her heart out, to then start stepping all over it. She was at the point, where the broken pieces of what was left of her heart on the floor, had been put back in her chest, where she now tried to reassemble it with imaginary glue. It only fell apart once again, when she took in the sight before her.

His hand resting on the girl's cheek, as he smiled a beautiful and serene smile, that just screamed 'I love this person'. Despite them being around the same hight, he still looked more in control of what was going on. The girl, having a history of bossing him around quite frequently, just gave into him. She leaned slightly into his touch, as her cheeks glowed a variety of red.

The girl watching this whole scene, like it was out of a movie, just wanted to tare her eyes away from the sight, but found herself not able to. She was frozen, not only in mind and body, but in time as well. Everything seemed to go terribly slow, like the slow-motion you see quite often in action scenes and stuff, but that wasn't what the girl thought about at the moment. The aforementioned bitterness spread, slowly turning into unwanted anger. She wasn't usually the type to get angry or pissed at something, let alone _someone_, but found herself clenching her hands into fists.

She blamed _her.. _The girl who took him away. She knew it was petty. She knew it wasn't right. She knew that in reality the other girl hadn't done a thing wrong either, but it still angered her. Why was she the one? The one he would smile at. The one he would hold tight. The one, who's name would be repeated again and again by him. why was she the one he would kiss, when he thought no one was around. It wasn't fair. Had she not always been there for him? Formed a team with him? Letting him stay over when he needed company? Wasn't it her, who would sacrifice so much only for him to look at her?

The blond girl now flinched out of the string, of unwanted thoughts, as the object of her affection spoke to the other girl, not noticing she was there at all.

"I love you Ersa.. I really do"

His words were so soft and carefully placed together in that sentence, like he was afraid they would break if he did anything unnecessary. The scarlet haired girl blushed all the way to her ears, which what an action you wouldn't see often. She smiled slightly as she nodded, telling him, she felt the same.

Another cut made it's way into the blond girl's heart, as she had finally managed to calm it down, it sprinted up again at the boy's words. She had never heard him say it. She knew he felt that way about the red haired girl, but hearing him voice that feeling, made it extra painful. She felt like she was being choked. The hurt and pain, made up a cloudy pair of hands, only she could see, wrapping themselves around her slim neck. It was suffocating. She wanted to leave, but still couldn't find her legs, who refused going anywhere. She felt it hard to breath, as the two imaginary hands still rested around her neck, closing off any form of air ways.

She stared, as the pink haired boy's cheeks turned slightly red as well. Never had she seen the boy act like this, which only meant, that this side of him wasn't one he was gonna show to anyone but the scarlet haired girl. It stung in her chest once again at the thought of that. He having a side to him that she wasn't allowed to see. It hurt. She resisted the urge to scream out in pain, knowing the two lovers would undoubtedly notice her and question her about said actions.

A breath got stuck in her throat, as she watched the next actions unfold. The pink haired boy now leaned forward, undoubtedly going for the other's lips. As the girl realised this, the blush on the face only got deeper. An awkward silence filled the space around two lovers and the unnoticed blond.

She should do something! But it wasn't her place to interfere. Though she did harbor feelings for one of the two lovers, she didn't have the right to mess up their relationship, as much as she secretly wanted to. Wanting to spit up two people, was no where near being anything like her. She wasn't like that and yet.. The jealousy got the better of her and she secretly found herself thinking of ways to spit them up, so she could have a chance with the boy of her dreams. She quickly shook those feeling off though.. She wasn't like that..

She watched, as the boy's hands travelled from the girl's face to her hips where they stayed, as he continuously leaned forward, towards his love. The girl didn't look like she minded though, as her eyes had closed and her arms had locked around his neck.

Their lips slowly connected and she saw how the boy sighed happily into the kiss, the corners of his mouth cracking up into a smile. The scarlet haired girl was clearly happy too, as she placed her hand on the back of his head, playing with his pink hair in between her pale fingers.

It felt wrong watching them. Like she was intruding on their private moment, which she in fact was. The happy face of the boy hurt immensely. He was happy with her and the blond didn't stand a chance against their seemingly undying affection for one another. She couldn't be here. She was in the way. Not needed by either of the two right this moment, as they had all they needed. She didn't fit in here. There was no room for her in the boy's heart. It was already filled with love for the woman he was holding right now. There simply wasn't room for her. She couldn't help but wonder if there had ever been. His heart might have been filled by the time they met. The thought of it pained the blond even more. What if she had never been in his heart to begin with? Not even a tiny bit? It was heart breaking for her and she felt a strong need to just ask the boy right out, but as he seemed busy at the moment, she refrained herself from speaking up.

It came as a surprise to her that she, despite not knowing how, had ended up sitting on the ground, her knees bended with a chain of her arms locked around them.

The hurt from everything she had witnessed, actually helped her climb to her feet and become ready to walk away, leaving all of it behind. One last look from her was sent the way of the seemingly happy couple. Their lips still being connected, made the blond flinch. Her gaze then glued itself to the ground as she turned to walk away.

_I'll stay silent.._

* * *

**_I'm so sorry if they are OOC, but I felt like I needed to build them like this to get the kinda gloomy atmosphere across in the story, as that's what I aimed for._****_ It's the first time for me to write a story like this, but I hope you enjoyed it either way.  
_**

_**In the event that this come out before chapter 16 of Tor and that readers from Tor are reading this, I'm sorry for taking so long, but I'm in a bit of a writers-block, which sucks. (Praying for my mind to come back to Earth)**_

_**Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of an idea that suddenly hit me while I was working at the convenience store. (which is where I work on weekends)**_

_**Dis-freaking-claimer!: I do NOT own fairy tail or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be more NaLu moments, for sure!**_


End file.
